culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Xanadu (soundtrack)
}} | rev2 = Smash Hits | rev2Score = 6/10 | noprose = yes }} Xanadu is the soundtrack of the 1980 musical film of the same name, featuring the Australian singer Olivia Newton-John and the British group Electric Light Orchestra (ELO). The original LP release featured on side one the songs of Newton-John, and on side two the songs of ELO. In 2008 the soundtrack album was digitally remastered as a bonus CD as part of the film's DVD release entitled Xanadu - Magical Musical Edition. Although the film was a critical and commercial disappointment,Ewbank, Tim. Olivia: The Biography of Olivia Newton-John Hachette UK, 2008. Retrieved January 14, 2016. the soundtrack was a worldwide success and received positive reviews from music critics going double platinum in the US and Canada. The hit singles "Magic" and "Xanadu", peaked at number one in the United States and United Kingdom, respectively. Both singles also went to number one in the Netherlands and Italy, respectively. It was the 5th most popular US soundtrack in 1981.Casey Kasem's American Top 40 - The Top 100 of 1981 from 26 December 1981 Background The soundtrack featured songs on side one by the film's star, Olivia Newton-John, written by her long-time producer, John Farrar. The songs on side two were written and performed by ELO. The title track which closed side two featured Newton-John as lead vocalist. The Newton-John side also featured Cliff Richard, The Tubes and Gene Kelly. At the time of the album's release, Olivia Newton-John was signed to MCA Records, while ELO were signed to Jet Records. A compromise was worked out between the two companies in that the album was released on MCA in the US and Canada, and on Jet in the rest of the world. Track listing ;Side one (Olivia Newton-John) All songs on side one written by John Farrar. #"Magic" – 4:31 #"Suddenly" – 4:02 #:Duet with Cliff Richard #"Dancin'" – 5:17 #:Duet with The Tubes #"Suspended in Time" – 3:55 #"Whenever You're Away from Me" – 4:22 #:Duet with Gene Kelly ;Side two (Electric Light Orchestra) All songs on side two written by Jeff Lynne. # "I'm Alive" – 3:46 #"The Fall" – 3:34 #"Don't Walk Away" – 4:48 #"All Over the World" – 4:04 #"Xanadu" – 3:28 #:Duet with Olivia Newton-John Charts and certifications Weekly charts Certifications and sales Singles Electric Light Orchestra personnel * Jeff Lynne – lead vocals (except on "Xanadu"), backing vocals, electric guitars, acoustic guitars, keyboards, synthesizers * Bev Bevan – drums, percussion, tympani * Richard Tandy – pianos, synthesizers, keyboards * Kelly Groucutt – bass guitar, backing vocals ;Additional personnel * Olivia Newton-John – lead vocals on "Xanadu" * Strings by Louis Clark * Mack – engineer Olivia Newton-John personnel * Olivia Newton-John - lead vocals, backing vocals * John Farrar - electric guitars, synthesizers, backing vocals * David Hungate - bass guitar on "Magic" and "Suspended In Time" * David McDaniel - bass guitar on "Suddenly" * Ed Greene - drums, percussion (except on "Magic") * Carlos Vega - drums, percussion on "Magic" * Jai Winding - electric piano on "Suddenly" * Michael Boddicker - vocoder on "Suddenly" ;Additional personnel * Cliff Richard - co-lead vocals on "Suddenly" * Fee Waybill - co-lead vocals on "Dancin'" * Roger Steen - guitars on "Dancin'" * Bill Spooner - guitars on "Dancin'" * Michael Cotten - synthesizer on "Dancin'" * Gene Kelly - co-lead vocals on "Whenever You're Away From Me" * Lou Halmy - whistling on "Whenever You're Away From Me" * Strings arranged and conducted by Richard Hewson * David J. Holman - engineer and mixer References Category:Albums produced by Jeff Lynne Category:Electric Light Orchestra albums Category:Film soundtracks Category:Albums produced by John Farrar Category:Olivia Newton-John soundtracks Category:1980 soundtracks Category:MCA Records soundtracks Category:1980 albums